This Love, This Hate
by RocquetLuff
Summary: After becoming a Death Scythe, Soul begins to doubt the authority of the Academy when they make some suspicious tasks for Soul to carry out.


**This Love, This Hate...**

_The world rejoiced in unison to the defeat of kishin Asura and Arachnephobia. The millions of innocent souls collected by Asura were now floating up towards the sky to their eternal home; the glowing auras surrounding the orbs illuminated brightly around the city creating an atmosphere of peace and relief. The heroes and heroines of it all, the weapons and meisters of team Spartoi, watched them ascend up into the air. The long, strenuous battle for sanity was over; all thanks to Maka's bravery and her partner Soul Eater's loyalty. Soul was still satisfyingly smacking his lips from the witch soul he consumed earlier. He always imagined what a witch soul would taste like, but it didn't even compare to the one he ate. It actually had flavor. an odd metallic, yet fruity flavor added on with somewhat of a bittersweet tang. The texture was amazing as well; crispy and chewy at the same time! He swore that when he first bit into the soul he tasted a liquid substance gushing out from the witch soul's core. Soul relished in the intoxication witch soul's unique flavor as it slowly began to fade; only for it to be replaced with overwhelming power. Soul thought he was about to faint. His heart rate increased, his mind was racing, beads of sweat began to roll down his forehead, his vison became blurred. Soul's arm began to twitch violently as a scythe blade jolted forth. The same happened with his legs and forearms. Three even burst outward from his back and chest. Maka was awed at her partner's new ability. He almost looked inhuman; well he was a scythe, but demonic in some sort. Both Maka and Soul began to grow a sense of panic as more scythe blades emitted from Soul's body. Soul, especially, feared that he might lose control and accidently skewer someone who was too close. He then remembered a certain lesson Lord Death gave him and other weapons when they are or on the verge of becoming a Death Scythe:_

_**"You are in control of your own destiny. The choices you make will forever impact your mind and soul. Don't lose control of your own power. Over and underestimating your newfound power will result in dire consequences. The wrong choices you make will not just harm you, but others as well."**_

_These words helped Soul relax his mind and calm his body. The scythe blades that grew from his body dissolved in a blue mist and evaporated into the air. Soul went weak in the knees and collapsed to the ground as he was about to pass out. Luckily his faithful meister Maka came and draped his arm over her shoulder and carried him back to Death City. _

_Maka smiled proudly at her partner as he presented his Death Scythe abilities in front of Lord Death and her father the current Death Scythe. Lord Death was also proud at Maka and Soul's accomplishment; as well as surpised. Lord Death would at times patrol the hallways of Shibusen to look upon the many hard-working students in class. He admired every student equally, but Soul he had the most interest in. At his enrollement, Soul sternly said to Lord Death not to bother looking at his family background, since it's required to research and see whether the new student is a weapon or a meister. Soul says straight forward he's a Demon Scythe and is looking for a meister that is compatible with his personality. Lord Death decided not to ask questions and enrolls Soul into Shibusen. Lord Death researched Soul's bio anyway to make sure he's not an imposter. He began to read Soul's biography and it soon becomes one he will never forget:_

_**Name: **Soul Eater_

_**Age: **16_

_**Birth Date: **December 19, 1995_

_**Mother's Maiden Name: **Armistice Evans_

_**Father's Maiden Name: **Richard Evans_

_**Sibling Name(s): **Wes Evans_

_**Address: **7873 Cello Dove Avenue_

_**City: **England, UK_

_**Zip: **4677328_

_**Ethnicity: **Caucasian_

_**Gender: **Male_

_**Species: **Weapon_

_**Weapon Type: **Scythe_

_**Family Bio:**_

_**Personality: **I'd rather not say, it's the kind of person I am._

_Lord Death was curious to why Soul left his family biograghy blank. Lord Death decided not to bother and get back to the millions of registrations flooding the entrance to his Death Room. Soul phased back into his regular human form and is awarded with applause. Lord Death apporoaches him and officially dubs him his current Death Scythe. Spirit, the now previous Death Scythe, reluctantly congradulates Soul by shaking hands. Soul looks over to Maka who was being congradulated also by Lord Death on their success. Maka sees Soul out the corner of her eye and blushes under her partner's gaze. Even when they are a few feet away, it feels like their only inches away from each other's faces. Little did the other's know, but the battle against Arachnephobia wasn't the only battle being fought. If the madness of the kishin didn't get to Soul or Maka, the deadly black blood flowing through their veins definitely could've. In some odd way, the black blood brought Soul and Maka closer than ever; dancing in the Black Room, being wrapped in each other's arms, and holding hands to keep their resonance strong. _

_Maka never thought she'd fall in love, especially after her father and mother's divorce. She despised her father's selfish acts and assumed all men are the same way, but Soul was different. His appearance at first will scare you, but what's underneath will astound you. He has a twisted, yet mature mind; his sarcastic personality and laid-back demeanor creates a comforting vibe around him. At times Soul would get on Maka's nerves with his arrogance and piggy messes and her nagging would always lead to arguements, but his submissive nature made her win every arguement.  
><em>

__Soul felt the same way. Maka, the annoying, geekish, flat-chested, nerdy, unappealing bookworm. Soul hated it when she hit him over the head with her hard-back book; mostly because of a sexist remark he makes about her underdevelopment. Her hard-headed wrecklessness often got them into troublesome situations; such as the incident with Crona. That incident still weighed heavy on Maka's shoulders. The scar, the black blood, the little demon; it was all her fault. When this would loom over her, Soul would come and place a hand on her shoulder; saying it happened because of something he did. He is her partner and is prepared to die for her at any time. This would comfort Maka a little as she showed her usual shy smile. Soul never mentioned it to anyone, but he loved to see her smile. Maka was the only person in his life who accepted him for who he truely was; a Demon Scythe. Maka's intellect and earnest personality differentiated her from the many other girls of Shibusen; in which Maka took pride in greatly. She refused to be weak and defenseless like other female counterparts and would rather go down fighting, but her violent outbursts at times would make battles get out of hand. Soul loved Maka's ferocity and her urge to bring justice to wrongdoers; which is hard to find within a woman. __

__Soul knew Maka was the only one for him, as well as did Maka. The two soon in their older years put closer between their hidden feelings and get married. For Soul, life couldn't get any better. But what was about to happen within the Academy, is the exact opposite.__

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you guys know I sort of mixed the manga ending with the anime ending. Sorry! It's been a while since I've posted anything on here since I was up to my neck in work. But now I'm not! XD I'm making this entire fanfiction all thanks to This Love This Hate by Hollywood Undead. I love that song so much!<strong>

**Anyways, Enjoy! Comment!**


End file.
